


Together - Choni

by BookwormBirdie44



Series: Coffee Shop AUs [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Protective Toni Topaz, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44
Summary: Cheryl needs a hug.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Coffee Shop AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818547
Kudos: 35





	Together - Choni

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the Choni Coffee Shop AU I promised you... I do want to write some Byler and Reddie ones soon, but feel free to suggest any other ones!

Toni Topaz worked at a very busy coffee shop, yet she could always count on one person to come every day. The person was a girl, and she had long, wavy, cherry red hair and large, soft brown eyes. Sometimes, the customer came with other people. There used to be a redheaded boy who looked just like her, but he stopped coming. Then there was a blonde girl whose hair was always in a ponytail, a girl with black hair, and a girl with a fashionable Afro and a cat ear headband. But she usually just came alone. She always came exactly at 3:15, ten minutes after Toni’s shift started. She sat at the same table and ordered the same thing. A cherry scone. 

Today, however, was different **.**

Toni got to work and waited for the redhead to come in, order her scone, and sit down. 

She didn’t come in. 

Toni began to worry, but was distracted when the flow of customers increased. Soon she was making coffees, or cocoas, or ringing up customers. The redhead was still nowhere to be seen. Toni shoved her worries to the back of her mind and continued her work, but the fate of the redhead was still there, looming over the coffee shop. 

Four hours later,when Toni’s shift was about to end, the flow of customers slowed to a trickle. Soon there was no one left in the coffee shop. As Toni was making coffee for herself, she heard the door open. 

In walked the redhead. 

“Let me guess. A cherry scone?” Toni asked, looking up from her almost-made latte. 

“Yes.” the girl said, pulling out her wallet. Toni waved it away. “On the house.” 

The girl received her scone and sat down. Toni sat down across from her. 

“Do you have a name?” Toni asked. 

There was a silence. 

“Cheryl.”

“I’m Toni.” she paused. “What made you late?”

Cheryl took a big bite of her scone. 

“My mother.”

Toni wanted to ask more questions, to know if Cheryl was safe and okay, but stopped herself. She used to be like this. When she was living with her uncle, she wasn’t in a good spot. Then she joined the Southside Serpents, and that became her coffee shop. 

“Come anytime you like.” Toni said. “Tomorrow’s my day off, want to meet here and go somewhere…?” 

Cheryl smiled. 

“At three fifteen.”

The next day, Toni was at Cheryl’s usual table, waiting for her. When Cheryl came through the door, Toni got up and walked over to her, and they walked out of the shop, hand in hand. 

Together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
